monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Gammoth (Monster Hunter Venture)
Ice|ailments = Iceblight Snowman|weaknesses = Fire Thunder|creator = Capcom (Original) TheBrilliantLance(remake)}}Gammoth is a Fanged Beast debuting in Monster Hunter Generations, but receiving a revamp in Monster Hunter Venture. Physiology Gammoth mostly resembles its design from Generations, with some minor alterations. Its deep blue fur with red and white accents remains, as do its brown tusks and iron Its tusks are larger and its legs are longer and more column-like. The spikes on its legs; its tusks, and its armored scalp are incredibly tough and resistant to most forms of damage. Abilities One of the Lost Continent's mightiest creatures, Gammoth mainly uses its incredible size, weight, and power to dispatch its enemies. Its stomps can shake the ground and alter the surrounding landscape. With its charges, it can use its mighty tusks to send waves of snow, hunters, and smaller monsters flying. But Gammoth's greatest weapon is its trunk, strong enough to throw trees, great clumps of snow and ice, and predators like Tigrex. Gammoth is also able to breathe snow from its trunk, encasing enemies in snow and kicking up small blizzards. This snow can also be applied to its legs, encasing them in a surprisingly tough armor. Ecology Taxonomy * Order: Proboscidea * Suborder: Plesielephantiformes * Family: Deinotheridae * Genus: Mammotherium * Species: Mammotherium montanadeus Habitat Range Gammoth has been seen inhabiting the Frozen Cliffs, Gelid Ocean, White Plateau, and Forsaken Tower of the Lost Continent. Ecological Niche A herbivorous species, Gammoth are known to feed on many different types of vegetation in their habitat, such as seeds, fruits, leaves, grasses, herbs, moss, pine needles, and tree bark. Though Gammoth live in locations home to large predators like Tigrex, Blangonga, and Zamtrios, they have almost nothing to fear from predators as adults. The only creatures that could possibly be a major threat to a healthy adult Gammoth are Ukanlos and Elder Dragons. Biological Adaptions A truly enormous creature, Gammoth's huge body is covered in thick fur that is a mix of red, blue, and white. This fur is perfect for protecting it against the cold of the snowy environments it lives in and absorbing powerful attacks from threats. On a Gammoth's legs are spikes used for sticking snow to its legs. This snow on Gammoth's legs is both used as a weapon and as an armor. The snow is able to protect Gammoth's legs from being damaged easily by threats and to make its attacks, which involve it smashing down on its enemies with its immense weight, more destructive. Its trunk is strong and used for manipulating food items, but the Gammoth has also been seen violently grabbing smaller monsters and slamming them down on the ground if they threaten it. This trunk is strong enough to lift and throw large Flying Wyverns like Tigrex. The trunk is also used to coat its legs in snow. When its legs are coated in this way, the snow is shattered upon impact with the ground. This extends the radius of its stomping attacks and makes them more destructive as well, making it less likely for its threats to get out alive. Finally, the stone-like armor on Gammoth's head is used as a defense against most enemies, and its mighty tusks are used as hard shovels to pierce the icy ground in search of food and water. Behavior Gammoth are a highly territorial species. If a Gammoth finds a predator in its territory, it is known to kill the predator instantly with one powerful blow. Though adult Gammoth are giants with no major predators, young Gammoth are potential prey for many predators. For this reason, very young Gammoth have snowy white fur to blend in with their environment. When Gammoth have young with them, they are known to travel among herds of Popo until their young are large enough to protect themselves. While in the herd of Popo, Gammoth act as guards for not just their young but for the whole Popo herd against predators. While young, Tigrex is the most major predator for Gammoth, and the one that they most fear, but as the young Gammoth reaches adulthood, that fear is replaced with aggression and rage towards Tigrex. A mother Gammoth is very protective while a starving Gammoth is extremely violent. A starving Gammoth is known to attack almost anything, even going as far as eating wood off homes to satisfy its own hunger. Notes * When in rage mode, Gammoth will huff cold air from its mouth and trunk. * When fatigued, its head and neck will droop, and it will drool from its mouth. * Gammoth will pull out a large seed or fruit from the ground to recover stamina. * Gammoths's head can be broken twice, its trunk can be scarred, each of its legs can be broken once, its tail can be cut, and its back can be wounded. * Gammoth's roar requires Earplugs Lvl. 5 to block. * Gammoth can be carved 4 times.Category:Monster Creation Category:Fanged Beast Category:Pelagus